The Cry of the Doctor Part 2
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: The second part of The Cry of the Doctor! The Trickster has succeeded in trapping Sarah Jane and now moves onto his next objective. The Doctor...
1. Chapter 1: Shut Down

The Cry of the Doctor Part 2

Last Time: The Doctor was taken over by the Trickster and has shut them in the TARDIS in a room full of water. How will she get out of this one? Read on to find out!

Chapter 1: Shut Down

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, locking the dore behind him, smiling evilly. As he was about to walk out the door, Mr Smith came up, playing his fanfare.

"Doctor, may I inquire as to what is going on?" he asked, in a cautios voice.

"No, Mr Smith. You may not."

Suddenly, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it and Mr Smith. All Mr Smith could mamage before switching off was, "What's happening..."

Immediately, K9 came trundling up to the Doctor and said, "Master, why did you shut down Mr Smith?"

"Oh, shut up, you stupid metal dog!" responded The Doctor, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and K9 was shut down.

The Doctor walked out of the room, chuckling evily. And, a few minutes later, a car was heard pulling away, followed by the laugh of the Trickster.

*

The water was up to the gang's necks now and it wouldn't be long before they were submerdged completley.

"Well this is it,"sighed Rani, looking glum. "It's been nice knowing you all."

The gang responded with nods and "You too". But, suddenly, as the water was about to touch their chin, the water stopped and the door opened, chucking the water and everyone else out.

The gang stood up, confused about what was going on and what had happened. Suddenly, Sarah Jane realised it.

"It's the TARDIS! The TARDIS let us out!" she sighed in triumph.

This was responded to by blank faces from Clyde and Rani and an "Of course" look from Luke. He began to explain.

"The TARDIS is alive, guys. It saw what happened to The Doctor and didn't want to kill us. So it didn't."

"Nice one, my man!" laughed Clyde, slapping the TARDIS jokingly. This was responded to by a loud, resonating sound, as if the TARDIS was talking to them.

Sarah Jane looked at her watch and gasped, "Right, we need to find the Doctor and free him from the Trickster!"

"But we don't know where he's gone! He could be anywhere!" Rani pointed out.

At that precise moment, a figure of the Doctor driving Sarah Jane's car popped up on the screen.

"He's heading for the river!" said Clyde.

"But how are we going to get there? He took your car!" asked Luke.

Sarah Jane went quiet for a moment, as if considering something. Then she looked up with a smile on her face.

"Any of you know how to fly a TARDIS?"


	2. Chapter 2: The River

Chapter 2: The River

The Doctor walked up to the river, smiling with glee. But not the good kind of glee.

"Trickster!" a voice yelled. it semed to come from inside the Doctor. The doctor looked down into the lake to see his reflection staring back at him. But it was not doing what he was doing. It was talking to him.

"Trickster," it said, looking angry and worried at the same time. "What are you going to do?"

"My dear Doctor, you should be able to work it out by now." The words came from the mouth of the Doctor but it was the Trickster's voice, not his.

The reflection seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then it looked shocked, as if realising something.

"You're gonna make me jump into the water...Trickster, no!"

"Did you really think that was going to work? Now, it's time to..." The doctor suddenly stopped and looked around confused, then gave an evil grin and turned back to the reflection.

"Sarah Jane and her little friends are flying your TARDIS. Maybe they're not as dumb as I first thought..."

"You've got that right, trickster and they're gonna stop you. The last member of the Band of Discord..."

The Doctor growled as if hurt by this remark, then put two hands on the sides of his head and began to recite, "Time Tiger, can you hear me? This is your master speaking..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Time Tiger

Chapter 3: The Time Tiger

Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani all sat in the control room of the TARDIS, sighing. After they had told the TARDIS where to go, it had started to fly itself. which was lucky, since none of them knew how to fly it.

Suddenly, there was a banging from outside the TARDIS and everyone swiveled round to the door, where it was coming from. The banging got louder and louder.

"What is that? Nothing can survive in the vortex!" said Luke, as he, his friends and his mum backed away from the door.

"Unless it's not human. I think I know what it is." responded Sarah Jane, equally worried.

"What? What is it?" asked Rani.

"It's a time tiger. One of the Trickster's brigade. It feasts on, well...anything."

Suddenly, in the middle of the TARDIS, there was a flash and a cloud of smoke rose up from the floor. Moments later, a giant tiger appeared where the smoke had been. It roared and the gang yelled, already heading for the door.

They ran through immensley different rooms, including a swimming pool, a gym and an exotic garden. They finally reached a room marked, "Containment" and ran inside, locking the door. They could still hear roaring from outside.

They turned around and jumped back in surprise. There were different cells, all full of different things, all with a forcefield around them. There were Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen and even a Graske. They were all frozen solid though.

"The Doctor likes to keep his own little collection of things he's fought over the years. Don't worry. they're all harmless." explained Sarah Jane, before anyone had a chance to answer.

"Maybe we could use one of these to stop the Time Tiger! Like, maybe the Dalek?" asked Clyde, running over to the Dalek cell with a face of excitement.

Sarah Jane whipped round almost immediately and replied with a, "No!".

"But, Sarah Jane, it's the only chance we've got." argued Rani, stepping towards the Dalek.

Sarah Jane sighed and then crossed to a lever marked, "Cage Seven: Release" and put her hand on the lever and the other on the door. Then, she pulled the lever as the cell field deactivated and the Dalek came online.

The Time Tiger whirled round to see a fully operational Dalek staring at it. The Time Tiger stared at the Dalek and growled, while the Dalek sprung staright into action with a cry of, "Exterminate!".

A beam fired from the Dale's gun, obliterating the Time Tiger. There was a sense of joy in the air. But it didn't last for long, as the Dalek spun round and saw them.

"Extermina-!" It didn't finish it's sentence, as a blue, bright light came shooting down from the roof, attaching itself to the Dalek. After a few manic moments of Dalek screams and the sound of zapping, the Dalek exploded, sending metal flying everywhere.

As soon as the team had recovered from the inital shock of almost being killed by a Dalek, Sarah jane said, "Come on, back to the control room. We're almost there.".


	4. Chapter 4: Trickster or Treat

Chapter 4: Trickster or Treat

The Doctor stood over the rippiling water, staring at his second personality. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, the first doctor spoke.

"I don't think they're coming, do you?" he smiled, adding a little laugh at the end.

The reflection considered this for a moment and then spoke again, "you can't jump in the water, not while you're inside me."

"Doctor, I'm not going to. All I need to do is walk you to the water's edge, jump out and let you fall. Simple, really..."

The reflection fell silent again, biting his lip and looking down towards his non-existent feet. The Doctor walked over to the bridge edge, giving one last mocking look at the reflection and saying, "In 5...4...3...2..."

Suddenly, there was a sudden, continous gust of wind and the Doctor turned around to see the blue figure of the TARDIS slowly coming into view. The wooshing noise stopped and the wind settled.

Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani all came filing out of the TARDIS, followed by about five Judoon.

The Doctor stared in shock at this minature army and could only manage, "What?"

"That's my Sarah Jane!" smiled the reflection.

The Judoon officer stepped forward and began to recite, "Subject: The Trickster. Mutiple Convictions, including space-time interverience and parking fines..."

"Parking Fines?! I am the last member of the Band of Discord and I am being taken down for parking fines?"

"I think your old Graske mate wasn't very good at parking, Trickster." Clyde smirked at him.

The Judoon officer grumbled at being interrupted and continued, "Overall, two million convictions. Sentence: Execution."

The Judoon officer and his masked minions all pulled their guns out focusing their guns on the Doctor. Sarah Jane's face almost went white and she stepped in front yelling, "No!".

The Doctor smiled and laughed.

"So long as he is still inside the Doctor, you're not shooting him." said Sarah Jane.

"Trickster must be executed. Time Lord irrelevant." barked the officer, pushing Sarah Jane aside.

"TARDIS! Activate Protocol 435!" yelled the reflection.

Almost instantly, the whole TARDIS began to glow and a bright light shot out of the light on top, hitting the Doctor. He stood still for a moment and looked as if he was going to be sick. Then he opened his arms and yelled, as a white light enveloped him.

When it cleared, the Trickster seemed to just step out of the Doctor and fell down, unconscious, as the Doctor tumbled off the pier, lifeless and limp.

The whole crowd gasped and the Judoon kept their guns trained on the pier, not really sure what to do. After a few seconds of nothing, a hand appeared, followed by a foot and then the smiling, suited figure of the Doctor, clambered onto the pier.

He stood up, looking around and said, "Did'ya miss me?".

The gan smiled at the doctor and then turned to look a the Trickster, who was smiling evily.

"You may have won this round but you will never win the war. You are wrong. I am not the last member of the Band of Discord but there are four other members, ready to pounce on you, all of you. Have fun with my friends, Miss Smith."

And with that, the Trickster faded away and the Judoon turned angrily to the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

"You impede Judoon officer in his duty. Sentence: Execu-!"

"Oh, go back to where you came from "sir"!" interrupted the Doctor, pointing his screwdriver at the TARDIS. A bright light came down, covering the Judoon, which then shot up again, taking the Judoon with it.

"What was that?" asked Rani, looking to where the light had dissapered.

"TARDIS transmat beam," explained the Doctor, playing with his sonic screwdriver. "Sent them back to the Shadow Proclamation but you'd better sat out of the way of the Judoon for now. You've commited a big enough offence to get you executed."

The Doctor walked up to the TARDIS, opening the door and gesturing inside.

"Do you want a lift home, then?"

*

Sarah Jane, Clyde, Luke and Rani all came running out of the TARDIS into their much-loved attic. Sarah Jane turned around to face the Doctor.

"Sure you don't want to stay for a bit? See Mr Smith and K9 switched back on?"

"I think I might go actually. It could be kind of hard to explain why I shut them down and called K9 stupid. Just...reprogamme it into their systems while they sleep."

"OK. Well, see you."

"Yeah...bye"

The Doctor paused for a moment, as if he wanted to say something. Then he closed the door and the TARDIs slowly fading away, taking the Doctor with it.

*

**The Lost Ghost of Tommy Renald, episode 2 of The Online Sarah Jane Adventures arrives next week! **


End file.
